Winner Takes it All
by anek
Summary: In a battle of pride where neither Fuuko nor Tokiya would ever consider losing, who would be the winner?


Hi, first FoR ficcy here. Obviously, it's going to be a ToFu fic, but there might be some RaiFu stuff in later chaps. Teehee, I just love ToFuRai love triangle thingies.  
Nyway, please go on and read^^ and don't forget to tell me whatcha think, k?   
Disclaimer: If I say Tokiya(and Raiha^^) are mine and I get sued and sent to jail, dontcha think it would be worth it? *sigh* fine, FoR is not mine, *sobs* goodbye Tokiya! Goodbye Raiha!  
  
  
  
~~~~  
Winner Takes it All  
  
Chapter 1: Hearts at War  
  
A boy almost stumbled as the dashed in the crowded hallway, his eyes wide with disbelief and shock.  
  
"M-Mikagami s-sempai!" he gasped as he approached his curious friends.  
  
A few heads turned at the mention of the famous name.  
  
"What about Mikagami sempai?" a few girls chorused, eagerness and adoration visibly written on their faces.  
  
The boy didn't answer, but instead, pointed at the school gate.  
  
A hushed silence followed.  
  
Some stood frozen unable to grasp what was going on, others dropped their books in surprise, still some students, mostly females, swooned at the sight that greeted them.  
  
A silvery haired boy sauntered proudly, his chin held in an arrogant tilt. Each one of his sure steps seemed to announce his superiority above everyone else. Cold eyes, expressionless handsome face… but Mikagami Tokiya was always like that… so what's so different, and shocking about him this morning?  
  
Then it dawned… he was shirtless.  
  
And not only that, his chest was decorated with a few doodlings in bold red ink.  
  
"What the…" one student began, giving into his urge to rob his eyes and pinch his cheeks to see if this wasn't just someone's idea of a weird nightmare.  
  
The vision didn't fade.  
  
Instead, Mikagami Tokiya walked in his usual haughty grace as if nothing was unusual.  
  
Eyes followed, only to widen again as the acclaimed 'ice-boy' stopped in the middle of the schoolyard and looked straight into the second floor of the school building where a young woman stood, her face glowing with a triumphant smirk.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Fuuko couldn't help it. Kami! This was too much! She wanted to bang her head against the wall in laughter until her eyes bugged out. She wanted to roll over and laugh until her stomach ached in pain. But instead, she just placed a victorious smirk and raised an eyebrow. She had won… and winning against the great Mikagami Tokiya was no easy feat, so heck she's going to rub it in hard!  
  
Her laughter rang across the yard, drifting down into the still-immobile Mikagami.  
  
"You're forgiven, Mi-chan!" she called out, but to her annoyance, Mikagami only raised an eyebrow as if her forgiveness was as important to him as a grain of salt.  
  
But he had ask for her forgiveness, Fuuko thought, the proof of that was literally written in the words "I'm sorry Fuuko" boldly printed in red ink across his well-defined chest.  
  
Fuuko was cut short in savoring her hard-earned victory when Mikagami just shrugged, still not showing any expression that would satisfy the Wind Goddess.  
  
Fuuko simmered, but then calmed herself down. She was not going to ruin her sweet victory, no, this day was too good to let Mikagami spoil her mood, after all, she did win, right?  
  
She smirked again… that is, until Mikagami turned around.  
  
Fuuko gripped the metal railing so hard she could have bent them in her anger.  
  
In the same bold red ink, the words "You will never have me, monkey" were written on his back.  
  
"WHY YOU ARROGANT JERK! WHO THE HELL SAID I WANTED YOU?!" Fuuko yelled, baring some fearsome fangs in anger.  
  
Fuuko could have exploded in rage when Mikagami just shrugged and calmly continued to walk towards the school building.  
  
Her breath in shallow gasps, Fuuko gritted her teeth and clinched her fists.  
  
"I'll get you for this, bastard!"  
  
~~~~  
Tokiya closed his locker after putting on a shirt over his still doodle-covered chest, his lips curved in a slight smirk.  
  
He enjoyed taunting her, letting her think she had won but of course, Mikagami Tokiya never lost. His smirk widened as he remembered her expression after reading those words written on his back, the image of her literally glowing in anger and frustration had always amused him, although he did not care why.  
  
He went to his classes as if nothing he had not behaved unusually that morning. Other students gave him curious glances; others stared openly, yet as always, he ignored them until soon, the morning incident was almost forgotten. Of course, no one dared to approach him and ask him directly.  
  
At break, he headed to the library, as is his usual routine, and sat quietly. He noticed a few girls he didn't recognize blush as he walked past. Although his face remained emotionless, he smirked inwardly, no, the monkey girl would never succeed in destroying his reputation. Not that he cared, but it seemed that more girls were openly staring at him shamelessly blushing, probably from seeing him shirtless. Tokiya snorted, don't they have anything better to do besides ogling at him?  
  
Tokiya calmly flipped a page of the book he was reading when loud footsteps approached. He didn't bother to look up, only one person could walk around the library as loud as that, and only one person would approach him with an unmistakable battle aura.  
  
"What is it monkey?" he asked not even sparing the raging girl with a single glance of recognition.  
  
Fuuko narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You're wearing a shirt," she stated between gritted teeth.  
  
Tokiya calmly flipped another page.  
  
"I didn't know you were so eager to see me half naked."  
  
Fuuko caught her breath. That's it! That's it!  
  
She lifted a fist ready to strike, but the librarian was fast to approach the furious girl.  
  
"Need I remind you that this is a library?" the librarian stated.  
  
Fuuko lowered her arm and sat at the chair across Tokiya.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Fuuko hissed. "We had a deal."  
  
Tokiya flipped another page.  
  
"The deal was that I come to school without a shirt and with the words 'I'm sorry Fuuko' written on my chest. It didn't say that I STAY at school like that all day, nor did it say that I couldn't write something else on my body."  
  
Fuuko's shoulders sagged. Once again, he got her, as always, and it was getting rather frustrating. Damn ice-boy, why did he have to be such a smart-ass?  
  
Fuuko sighed.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
She slammed her hands on the table before standing up and sauntering off to escape from the presence of the oh-so-mighty-I'm-so-perfect Ensui wielder that so annoyed her to the core.  
  
"Chess"  
  
Fuuko whirled around, her expression in utter cluelessness.   
  
Takiya still sat calmly, but was now looking at her with taunting eyes that made Fuuko's skin grow hot in eagerness to pounce him to the ground and wipe that arrogant smirk of his.  
  
"Chess," Tokiya repeated. "You lose you wear a dress and make-up to school."  
  
Fuuko stood there for a moment, still unbelieving that Tokiya would even find her a worthy chess opponent.  
  
Tokiya raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You afraid to lose, monkey?"  
  
A small smirk slowly formed on Fuuko's lips.  
  
"Huh? Afraid of you? I don't think so. Today, after school, I win, you do my homework" she stated before whirling around, her short purple tresses swaying in a merry dance.  
  
Fuuko sauntered off smugly and out of the library, before stopping dead on her tracks just as she got past the door.  
  
Chess? Shimatta, she didn't even know how to play! Curse you Mikagami Tokiya!  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Tokiya hid a grin as he watched the tomboy haughtily walk off… but the grin was instantly replaced with a fierce silent growl. He had done it again! This time, challenged her into a Chess match no less! When had he stooped so low as to challenge THAT girl, if she's could be called one, anyway. But this wasn't the first time either. He remembered the first time this war between them had started, but he did not understand why he continued to accept her challenges, not to mention give the challenges himself! He chose not to probe for the reasons. Yes, he was just enjoying crushing the annoying monkey, that's all, yet a small part of his mind screamed the question he didn't want to answer. Why go to the lengths of doing such dishonorable actions just to honor their so-called contests? Surely he hadn't stooped that low, has he? Yet the fact remained that he came to school shirtless with body-doodlings.   
  
Tokiya gritted his teeth. The chess match, it's going to be the last of this stupid war, then he would completely ignore her.  
  
His mind made up, he focused his gaze on the book again, only to find that he had just been mindlessly flipping the pages, not even reading a single word.  
  
Had the monkey's presence affected him that much? OF COURSE NOT! Such an outlandish thought, surely. Mikagami Tokiya is never distracted, especially not by some loud, boisterous, ungraceful tomboy.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: oooook! Review review review please! I'd really appreciate it! Thankies! 


End file.
